


Bruce and Clark Under the Sea

by TheGothamKnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Gift Art, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothamKnight/pseuds/TheGothamKnight
Summary: Clark sees a beautiful merman named B.Inspired by the superbat story Salinity.
Relationships: Clark/Bruce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Bruce and Clark Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katflap (Batman_in_Lingerie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman_in_Lingerie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401251) by [Katflap (Batman_in_Lingerie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman_in_Lingerie/pseuds/Katflap). 




End file.
